


Date Night

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta and Feferi go on a arranged date.</p>
<p>Accepting more requests!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

You had to admit, for being the fierce hunter that she was, Nepeta cleaned up well. Well, better than you expected at least. Instead of her usual over sized green coat she was wearing a simple dress of the same colour. She also wasn’t wearing her signature hat, so you had to ignore the fact that her hair didn’t appeared to be brushed, but it would have to do. 

You were wearing an elegant fuchsia dress, complete with gold trim to match your jewelry. You must look odd to the others around you, you thought, with your notably large distance in the hemospectrum, but you would have to thank your high blood for the date in the first place. Equius had been very disproving of the idea of Nepeta dating lower than he was on the spectrum, and between him disliking Eridan and the events of Nepeta’s and his own death in the game, made Gamzee was out of the question as well as you the only one suitable. 

Even if she had been forced into this, Nepeta didn’t show it. She was going off about one of her hunting trips. Something about close calls and blood everywhere, but you embarrassingly weren’t paying attention. As cliched as it was, you were too caught up in your eyes. Even though you were both young and the colour hadn’t filled in your eyes yet, the grey that they were sparkled like diamonds in the poorly lit restaurant. She either didn’t notice you staring or chose to ignore it, as she didn’t let up from her story telling, acting out what happened scene by scene as if she was roleplaying.

Although you couldn’t share her same views on what qualifies as hunting and what qualifies as an attempt to wipeout an entire species, what she was saying made her happy, and to the same extent made you happy.

You both laughed as she finished her story with a “Whale, how about you?” And you prepare to tell her about your day. 

Who would have thought that some arranged date would be going so swimmingly.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me B) )


End file.
